Mickey Mouse and the Kaiju
by kylejohnmorgan
Summary: A short story in the tradition of the Mickey Mouse comic books. Mickey and Goofy have to stop a marauding Monster in downtown Mouseton. Thank goodness it's on a Sunday! Includes Mickey Mouse, Super Goof, and Pluto. I think that I'm going to follow this up with a slightly grittier style.


The house rumbled and Mickey Mouse leaped into the air from his couch. He almost hit the ceiling. When he sat up he glanced over to see Pluto returning his surprised look.

"What was that?" Mickey asked.

"Rooww row," Pluto responded.

_"__**BOOM!"**_

The house rumbled again and when Mickey and Pluto regained their footing they rushed to the window. Mickey couldn't believe his eyes as he glanced over the skyline of downtown Mouseton. A giant thing was making its way through the city. It was difficult to see it because it was obscured by the downtown skyscrapers. The same buildings that occasionally crumbled around it.

"Woah!" Mickey gasped. "Good thing it's a Sunday," he said to Pluto, "Downtown will be mostly deserted."

Pluto sighed in relief.

"Somebody's going to have to do something or that thing will destroy the city. It's up to us boy!" Mickey shouted to Pluto who barked in agreement.

In a moment, Mickey and Pluto were in the car and racing down the road to Goofy's house. He passed many of his neighbors standing in their yards gawking at the monster. There were a lot of cars driving away from downtown. When Mickey arrived, Goofy was already standing in his front yard. In his hand he held one of his magic beans.

"Well hiya Mick!" Goofy greeted Mickey with the ever-present smile upon his face. "Did yah see what's going on downtown?"

"How could anyone miss it? Any idea what it could be?" Mickey asked. Pluto barked the same thing.

"Ah well, I was just about to go and have a closer look," Goofy said, eyeing the magic bean in his palm.

"Good idea Goof. Just be careful." Then Mickey remembered the radio. "Do yah have the ear piece that I gave you so that we can stay in touch?"

"Sure do!" Goofy said pointing to the device in his ear.

Goofy swallowed the magic bean and with a puff of smoke became Super Goof. He waved to Mickey as he leaped into the sky. Mickey and Pluto hopped back into the car and did their best to follow Goofy but he was too fast.

As they got a little closer they could see that the creature looked like an oversized T-Rex. They stopped the car and watched as Super Goof flew up, down and all around the creature. When the beast noticed Super Goof it tried to watch him flying around. Soon became dizzy and fell over.

"Is it okay Goof?" Mickey said over the radio.

"I'm not sure. I didn't mean to do that though woah wah a hoo hoo hoo ei."

The creature's tail had flown up from the ground and swatted super goof out of the sky. It was then that Mickey cell phone rang.

"Hello?" Mickey asked.

"Mickey! It's Doc Static. I've created a machine to interpret what the creature is yelling about!"

"That's Great Doc!" Mickey shouted into the phone.

"It's looking for its baby!" the Doc said.

"Can you talk back to it and tell it that we want to help?" Mickey asked.

"I'll see what I can do."

"Okay, until then we'll see what we can find."

Mickey quickly relayed the information to Super Goof.

"Do yah see anything from up there?" Mickey asked.

"That beastie plum knocked me into Duckburg Mick. It'll take me a second to get back."

"Okay Goof. Hurry up though." Mickey said watching the creature roar in the general direction of his car. "Gulp," Mikey gulped. "I've got an idea," Mickey said to Pluto as he put the car in gear and raced towards the monster.

"We've got to get it out of the city!" Mickey shouted. Pluto barked in timid agreement. The monster watched as the tiny red car sped towards it. The beast lifted its foot high into the air and tried to stomp on the approaching car. This was not Mickey's first rodeo. He swerved to avoid the beast's foot as it slammed into the the road and sent debris into the air. Mickey cranked the wheel hard to the left and spun the car around and drove away.

The car bounced in the air with every step the creature took in pursuit.

"I hope that this was a good idea." Mickey said to a still unsure Pluto.

"Hey Goof, how's it going?"

"Wait Mick I see something…" Goofy said over the radio. "Glomgold is on the road from Mouseton to Duckburg. He's got somethin' in his truck!"

A loud crash came over the radio.

"I think I've got it Mick!"

"Great, Goof! Hurry up. I think this thing is getting mad," Mickey said. Mickey spun the steering wheel left and right narrowly dodging debris and parked cars.

Then Mickey heard another roar coming from somewhere else in the city. It was just as loud and deafening as the Monster's had been.

When Mickey glanced in the mirror he saw that the creature wasn't chasing him anymore. The new roars sounded different than the first monster. They were a bit more like loud belches but the look on the monster's face was clear to Mickey. It was trying to make sense of what it heard.

Mickey's phone rang. As soon as Mickey lifted it to his ear he heard, "Did it work?" It was the Doc.

"Well it took a break from trying to smash me I think." Mickey said watching the monster over his shoulder.

"I'm back Mick!" Super Goof shouted over the radio and landed between Mickey and the creature.

A smile spread across the monster's face as Super Goof placed the baby safely on the ground. It scooped up its little darling and roared happily.

"She said, thank you!" the Doc said over the phone. Another roar. "And she's sorry for all the fuss.

Super Goof told the police who had kidnapped the baby beast. The Mouseton police decided to have the authorities in Duckburg find Flintheart Glomgold.

When the police found him, they discovered that he had collected many endangered animals that he intended to sell on the black market.

The creature was truly sorry for all the havoc and was happy that no one was hurt. She admitted that she often had trouble controlling her temper. She even agreed to help the construction crews put the city back together. But led to the question of who could watch her baby.

A massive playpen was built in the prison which held Flintheart and a few Beagle Boys. They would have the unenviable job of entertaining the baby while the mother worked.

When the prisoners entered the playpen they discovered that the baby had grown larger. It was almost twice as big as it had been before and was now it was really into cuddles.

Mickey, Goofy, and the Baby's mom was sure the baby could take care of itself in its new playpen.


End file.
